Ritournelle yaoi
by Ishtar205
Summary: OS COMPLET. Ce serait une chanson si je savais composer de la musique… Mais pour le moment, c'est un petit poème, une petite ritournelle. Yaoi au choix.


**Coucou c'est moi**

Voilà juste un petit texte… Juste comme ça…

Ce serait une chanson si je savais composer de la musique… Mais pour le moment, c'est un petit poème, une petite ritournelle.

C'est simplement histoire de fêter mes 3 ans sur le site ;b

Je voulais, en ce jour un peu particulier, vous remercier tous, vous qui me lisez, de votre présence, de vos reviews.

Et c'est à **Vif d'or** que je dédie cette fic : merci d'être toujours là, depuis 3 ans, pour toutes mes histoires et tous mes délires, je t'adore !

* * *

**Toi, moi, toi et moi ?**

Te sentir près de moi, en moi

Je n'attends que ça.

Mais tu es toi, je suis moi

Et rien ne peut changer cela.

Et je ne le veux pas.

Je t'aime toi.

J'aime tes yeux, tes mains, ce que tu es, ce que tu fais.

Bien sûr, tu n'es pas parfait…

Mais toutes tes imperfections ne me font que plus d'effet !

Et loin de me dégoûter,

Tout ce que je sais de toi, tout ce que tu es,

Me séduit et me plaît.

Te sentir près de moi, en moi

Je n'attends que ça.

Mais tu es toi, je suis moi

Et rien ne peut changer cela.

Et je ne le veux pas.

Je t'aime toi.

J'aimerais tant que tu m'aimes aussi… Ce serait si beau !

Je rêve, je le sais bien, je sais, c'est idiot…

Mais renoncer à rêver… c'est trop me demander, c'est encore trop tôt,

Cela fait des années, je sais… mais c'est et ce sera toujours trop tôt.

Je ne peux pas, mon amour m'étouffe, c'est trop…

Alors j'écris, je t'écris, encore une fois, ces mots.

Te sentir près de moi, en moi

Je n'attends que ça.

Mais tu es toi, je suis moi

Et rien ne peut changer cela.

Et je ne le veux pas.

Je t'aime toi.

Pourquoi j'écris ? Je ne sais. Pour pouvoir ensuite te parler ?

Non, tu me rirais au nez… Je préfère rêver, c'est sans danger.

Enfin… sans danger pour toi… pour moi, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter,

Souffrir j'y suis habitué, c'est ma réalité, je m'y suis fait, et tu n'es en rien concerné

Puisque tu ne sais pas que je rêve de t'appeler

Mon amant, ma joie, mon amour, mon aimé.

Te sentir près de moi, en moi

Je n'attends que ça.

Mais tu es toi, je suis moi

Et rien ne peut changer cela.

Et je ne le veux pas.

Je t'aime toi.

Bien sûr moi je pourrais changer

Mais c'est parce que je suis moi que je t'ai aimé.

Si je change, saurais-je encore t'aimer,

Toi en entier ?

Et moi, pourquoi ne pourrais-tu m'accepter

Tout entier ?

Te sentir près de moi, en moi

Je n'attends que ça.

Mais tu es toi, je suis moi

Et rien ne peut changer cela.

Et je ne le veux pas.

Je t'aime toi.

Saurais-je te pardonner

De ne pas m'aimer ?

De m'aimer parce que j'ai changé ?

Je rêve que tu apprennes à m'aimer,

Oui, mais sans vouloir me changer.

Aimer c'est accepter.

Te sentir près de moi, en moi

Je n'attends que ça.

Mais tu es toi, je suis moi

Et rien ne peut changer cela.

Et je ne le veux pas.

Je t'aime toi.

Donc je reste moi

Même si cela veut dire être éloigné de toi

Voire t'éloigner de moi.

Car si je souhaite plus que tout être avec toi,

Je rêve avant tout que tu m'aimes moi

Comme je t'aime toi.

Te sentir près de moi, en moi

Je n'attends que ça.

Mais tu es toi, je suis moi

Et rien ne peut changer cela.

Et je ne le veux pas.

Je t'aime toi.

Parce que je suis moi, parce que je ne suis pas toi.

Parce que tu es toi, parce que tu n'es pas moi,

C'est à ce prix que tu seras vraiment avec moi,

Et que je serai vraiment avec toi,

Que nous serons toi et moi,

Sans que ce soit faux, sans que ce soit froid.

Te sentir près de moi, en moi

Je n'attends que ça.

Mais tu es toi, je suis moi

Et rien ne peut changer cela.

Et je ne le veux pas.

Je t'aime toi.

Et si cela n'est pas… Et bien crois-moi ou pas, je préfère dans ce cas ne jamais être avec toi.

Car un amour banal, je n'en veux pas. Je t'aime… trop, peut-être, pour ça.

J'ai tant rêvé de toi…

Que tu sois autre, je ne le supporterai pas.

J'ai tant rêvé de nous, comme tu le vois…

Qu'être autre je ne le pourrai pas.

Te sentir près de moi, en moi

Je n'attends que ça.

Mais tu es toi, je suis moi

Et rien ne peut changer cela.

Et je ne le veux pas.

Je t'aime toi.

C'est pour cela que ce que je t'écris là,

Tu ne le liras pas.

C'est pour cela que je guette, que j'épie, tu vois,

Le moindre de tes gestes, le moindre de tes pas,

Mais que ce que j'écris, tu ne le liras pas.

Pas cette fois en tout cas.

Te sentir près de moi, en moi

Je n'attends que ça.

Mais tu es toi, je suis moi

Et rien ne peut changer cela.

Et je ne le veux pas.

Je t'aime toi.

Mais si, un jour, j'entrevois… Quoi ? Je ne sais pas…

Un signe j'imagine, quelque chose en toi qui dira "Je t'aime, et toi ?"

Quelque chose qui répondra aux signes que je t'envoie

Et que jusqu'à maintenant tu ne vois pas…

Ce jour-là, je serai là.

Puisque je t'aime, puisque je te veux… Toi.

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors ?**

C'était sans prétention, mais bon, moi j'aime bien.

Je suis volontairement restée évasive dans mon texte sur le pairing (j'ai dû choisir, moi, mais c'est uniquement pour que le site puisse classer mon OS :b), j'ai écrit pour que tout soit possible et ce à dessein. Dites-moi avec quel couple en tête vous vous le lisez… dans une p'tite review par exemple ;b

Si des fois quelqu'un est inspiré pour composer une musique pour ce texte… surtout ne vous gênez pas…

Pour ceux qui attendent _Le respect dû à un Black version HPSS_, promis, je poste la semaine prochaine.


End file.
